A new method of treating sleep disorders is generally considered an important goal to achieve. Up until now, quite a number of preparations are known which effect sleep, said preparations containing usually as active ingredient hypnotics such as, benzodiazepines, barbiturates and the like.
The present invention provides a novel method of improving sleep and treating sleep disorders by applying particular N-aryl-piperazine-alkanamide derivatives.
Some of the N-aryl-piperazinealkanamide derivatives of the present invention are known from the European Pat. No. 0,068,644, and were taught to be useful for protecting the heart from myocardial injury caused by ischaemia, anoxia or hypoxia.
Further some N-aryl-piperazinealkanamide derivatives bearing an alkyl substituent on the piperazine moiety are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,104 as coronary vasodilators, as local anaesthetics, as central nervous system stimulating agents, and as anticarrageenin agents.
However, most of the said N-aryl-piperazinealkanamide derivatives are novel and have especially been developed to be used as active substances in the method of the present invention.